


Just a Little Ruse

by CaptainViolet



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Secret Meet-Up, Surprise Kiss, fabien x monsieur, philippe is mischievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: Monsieur has just asked Fabien Marchal to get rid of a dead body for him.





	Just a Little Ruse

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net; I made small edits before uploading it here. Unbeta'd.

They walked to the palace side by side, past high green hedges, attempting to look decidedly as if they’d done anything but discuss how to get rid of a dead body. Fabien waited for Monsieur’s cue that he could leave His Highness’ presence, so that he might return to his cellar apartment. His mind was reeling. He carefully put a hand on his pocket where he’d hidden the Damascus knight necklace they took off di Marco’s body. Where they on the right track? Was the man in the iron mask a dangerous relative of the King?

Suddenly, Monsieur stepped into a sidewalk and pulled Fabien with him by the collar. Fabien gave a little noise of surprise, but did not resist. Only moments later, Monsieur’s lips met his, and Fabien was very confused indeed. He had not thought that the Duc d’Orléans liked him in such a way. Again, he did not resist. One did not refuse favours bestowed upon oneself by the King’s brother. But Fabien was at a loss of how to react; why was his heart racing so? It was not proper to pull away, but he also didn't want to. So he just remained as still as he could and decided to wait for Monsieur's next move. He heard birds chirping, then there suddenly was a tongue, and the world fell away. After what seemed like far too long, the Duc stopped pressing his lips to Fabien’s.

There was a second of silence. Then Fabien cleared his throat, his cheeks warm. “Your Highness, I had no idea-”

Monsieur moved to whisper into Fabien’s ear, “Shh! I saw Bontemps.”

Fabien narrowed his eyes. “I did not see him.” And he was good at spotting things.

“He was clearly hiding. Spying.”

Fabien was especially good at spotting things trying to hide. Had be been too lost in thought to notice? He stifled a curse. He must be more vigilant, especially when conducting such secret investigations.

Monsieur’s whisper was urgent. “He should be inside, paying respects to the Queen. Instead, he’s here, no doubt trying to figure out what we’re up to.”

“And so you came up with a ruse.” He doubted Bontemps would believe that he and Monsieur were secretly meeting because they had a love affair. Monsieur had no need to hide his affairs. It was a ridiculous ruse, he thought. “That was exceptionally clever of your Highness”, he muttered.

Monsieur trailed the fingertips of both his hands along Fabien’s sides. “Mhm.”

Fabien tried not to be distracted by the gentle fingertips. “Do you think he is still here? Watching?”

Monsieur lifted a hand and Fabien felt a warm thumb caress his neck. “Undoubtedly so. We must remain here a little longer.” 

If only he could see Monsieur’s face. It sounded like he was smiling. “You are enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Are you saying you don't?” The Duc put his finger to Fabien’s lips and moved to lock eyes with him. Eyes that sparkled with mischief. “I merely ensure that the King does not find out I’ve been killing his esteemed guests from the Vatican. That is all. Good day, M. Marchal.”

And with that, His Highness disappeared around the corner of the hedge.

Fabien needed a minute to collect himself.

\--

Quietly, Fabien stepped next to Bontemps. He spoke to the man in a low voice, so as not to disturb the mourning courtiers. “His Higness the Duc d’Orléans sends me with a message.”

Bontemps seemed unperturbed. “And what does he want?”

“He asks you to stop spying on him.”

The man turned his head to look at him. “I never spied on His Highness. I have no idea what you are talking about, Marchal.”

“He merely says he would like to keep his… amorous matters discreet.”

“I still do not know what it is you are trying to tell me.”

Fabien decided he had to tell Bontemps that he had been seen. “I saw you sneaking past Monsieur in the gardens, only minutes ago. You were obviously trying to pry on his private matters.”

The older man blinked. “But... I was here all the time. You know I cannot leave the King’s side unless he orders me to.”

Fabien was a master in reading people’s expressions, and Bontemps’ surprise was real. “Ah”, was all he managed to say, and then he decided to avoid further conversation and darted towards his rooms, away from Bontemps’ eyes filled with questions.


End file.
